Siete Años
by bipolar mind
Summary: “¿Papá? No obtuvo respuesta. Quizás algún día su mente dejaría de engañarlo. Quizás algún día, él volvería de verdad” Oneshot sobre mi propia visión de la relación entre Draco y Lucius


Siete Años.

Por **bipolar mind**

En realidad, esto es un original que escribí para un concurso de cuentos, pero me ha gustado tanto el resultado que he obtenido, que he decidido convertirlo en un oneshot, por que creo que también refleja lo que pienso de la relación de Draco y Lucius.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Summary: "¿Papá? No obtuvo respuesta. Quizás algún día su mente dejaría de engañarlo. Quizás algún día, él volvería de verdad" (Mi propia visión de la relación entre Draco y Lucius) 

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Capitulo Único.**

Caminó sin mucha prisa por los corredores de aquella casucha.

_SU_ Casucha.

Luego de haberse negado a la Marca Oscura, de haber rechazado a Voldemort y a su padre, e incluso haber tenido que ver la muerte de su madre, esto era casi un lujo.

Y es que cuando no tenías a quien ver, con quien hablar o algún ser humano con quien compartir, la vida se volvía monótona. Lenta.

Se había obsesionado con algunos artículos _muggles_, en especial con aquellos peculiares audífonos que reproducían música. Siempre estaban ahí, como parásitos adornando sus oídos, liberándolo de la soledad que últimamente se había hecho asfixiante -y que irónicamente- de un tiempo a esta parte, le importaba menos que nunca.

Caminó y no se detuvo nunca, por que no era su costumbre mirar hacia atrás, ni menos saber a donde le llevarían sus pasos esta vez.

Sus piernas se movían por voluntad propia, poseídas por la electrizante sensación de trazar un camino único para su dueño. Un camino nuevo.

Por que en realidad, era esto lo que necesitaba ¿No?

Dejar de hacerle preguntas retóricas a su inconsciente y enredarse en la aventura de construir una nueva vida. O morir en el intento. 

Pronto el corredor ya no era el corredor, y las paredes, ya no eran las paredes de la casucha. Era la mansión.

Malfoy Manor. La que durante tanto tiempo había sido su hogar.

Se detuvo ante la imponente reja de metal. Estaba oxidada y algo cambiada por el paso del tiempo, e incluso la recordaba mucho más grande y aterradora.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado fuera de casa? ¿Una semana? ¿Seis meses? ¿Tres años?

Todas eran probables y a la vez inciertas, todas hilarantes y correctas.

Empujó la reja, y ésta se abrió sin problemas, casi como si aquel momento hubiese estado escrito.

Draco tenía problemas con la gente.

No sabia si existía eso de ser _gentofóbico_, pero en el caso de que así fuera, él de seguro lo era.

No recordaba su niñez. Su vida entera estaba llena de espacios en blanco, de recuerdos borrados, de amarguras.

Abrió la puerta principal y pronto se encontraba subiendo las escaleras. Porque aquel no era sólo un viaje físico. No.

Era un viaje a lo más profundo de sus miedos y frustraciones.

Sobrellevar la muerte de su madre había sido duro, pero al menos había tenido el consuelo de que era normal, _de que algo en su vida era normal_ y que todos los padres morían en algún momento.

Entró a una de las tantas habitaciones casi por azar, pero Draco, con sus ojos grises brillando, sabía que no era puro azar.

Recorrió la oscura habitación con la mirada, Reconociendo cada uno de sus recovecos.

Por que no era cualquier habitación, era SU habitación.

Los recuerdos volvieron a su mente sin que pudiese evitarlos o detenerlos: Siete años no habían pasado en vano.

Suspiró y dio más vueltas, tantas, que pronto le pareció que en realidad era la mansión la que se movía. Con brusquedad se tiró sobre su cama, se acurrucó de la misma manera que un niño pequeño, y lloró como lo había hecho toda su infancia: lleno de amargura.

23 años. Esa era su edad. 23 años y siete de ellos marcados por su padre. Por su padre obligándolo, por su padre que nunca lo había amado.

Siete años que habían marcado su retraída personalidad y su frágil carácter.  
Y aunque no lo dijese… Lo odiaba por ello. Lo odiaba por haberlo forzado a una vida que no quería y más aún, lo odiaba porque a pesar de eso tenia su figura y recuerdo plasmados en su alma.

- Pero Draco, el odio envenenará tu alma aún pura - La dulce voz de su madre muerta, y la imagen de él mismo a los 16 años.

- Cuanto ansiaría no ensuciarme con este odio - Murmuró dolido, mientras era conciente de cómo su cuerpo se tensaba ante la espera.

Hoy todo acabaría, pero… ¿Se atrevería a abrirle? ¿A mirarlo a los ojos y decirle todo lo que se había guardado desde que era un adolescente?

- ¿Papá? - Intentó ensayar con aquella palabra que se le hacía demasiado extraña. Se levantó con apuro y limpió sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

Era ahora o nunca.

La puerta se movió con estruendo y su corazón se paralizó.

¿Era esto por lo que había estado esperando tanto tiempo?

Estaba tan lleno de odio, tan lleno de rencor. Listo para decirle lo que cada noche pensaba: Jamás podría perdonarle.

Abrió la puerta con brusquedad, gritándole todo lo que pensaba.

- ¿Papá? - Preguntó

No obtuvo respuesta. 

Quizás algún día su mente dejaría de engañarlo.

Quizás algún día, él volvería de verdad.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Angst/Drama. En un principio era un original. No lo sé, creo que calzaba para estos personajes, y espero les guste. (Este es un cuento que escribí para un concurso aca en Chile)_

_Bipolar Mind._


End file.
